<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapful of Love by Yullenpyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304525">Lapful of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon'>Yullenpyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Bachelorette Party, Bathroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dating Stydia, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lydia Martin is a little shit, Nipple Licking, Original Character(s), Pole Dancing, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles is the Man of Honour, Stiles' FBI Partner is an absolute little shit, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:59:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is positive Anna is screwing with him, she has to be. Why else would he be standing outside out a pole dancing studio wearing a bright pink bachelorette sash that says man of honour?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 8 of 14 Days of Love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lapful of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:</p>
<p>Stiles and Lydia are both super drunk and semi in public when they fuck.</p>
<p>Part 8 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.</p>
<p>Today's themes are Lap Dance and Drunken Sex.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles had joked that he should be the man of honour at Anna and Daniella’s wedding, since he had introduced the two women and his nearly successful kidnapping had been what brought them together, he hadn’t actually been serious. He had assumed his partner had known that, understood that he was just joking with her but now here he was, dressed in some seriously tight workout clothes, standing in front of a pole dancing studio and wearing a bright pink bachelorette sash with the word maid in the maid of honour lettering crossed out and replaced with the word man drawn in black sharpie. Anna had thrown the sash in his face the day before during work and threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t show up to her bachelorette which the magician had failed to mention was joint with Daniella’s. The FBI agent is positive his partner is screwing with him, she has to be, there is no possible way she’s serious about having him as her man of honour and if it wasn’t for the fact that Lydia was currently holding his hand he’d have probably been halfway home by now. The werewolf bride to be had asked the banshee to be her maid of honour, the two of them getting very close after the whole kidnapping debacle, and she was proudly sporting her maid of honour sash as she led him into the studio.</p>
<p>“Stiles stop pouting baby, this is going to be fun.”</p>
<p>“Maybe for you and definitely for Anna but I’m still positive she’s messing with me.”</p>
<p>“How? She and Daniella had no idea what we were even doing for the bachelorette until yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I just know she is. I mean Lyds look at this sash!”</p>
<p>“Sti stop being ridiculous. She wouldn’t mess with you about this. Now hurry up or we are going to be late and as the maid of honour I refuse to show up late to the party I organised.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her boyfriend’s under his breathe grumbling Lydia drags him into the studio, waving at a few of Daniella’s pack mates and friends before catching sight of the two brides to be chatting with one of Anna’s cousin’s and quickly makes her way over to them, hugging the two brides to be with a high pitch squeal. </p>
<p>"Ha looking good Stilinski! That pink sash really suits you, it really brings out your eyes!”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re so funny Di’Monteleo, you know with jokes like that you probably picked the wrong career. You should have been a clown, probably would be better at it too.” </p>
<p>Leaving their partners to bicker like the children they are, rolling their eyes when the two agents start making faces at each other, Lydia and Daniella start making their rounds, greeting everyone as they hand out shots, making sure to keep the wolfsbane spiked alcohol away from the non-wolves, as they chat with the bridesmaids and other guests who congratulating the werewolf on her upcoming wedding. By the time the instructor strolls in Stiles is five shots in and a bit tipsy, his initial concerns about getting drunk when poles were involved eased after Anna had whispered to him that she had enchanted all the sashes to keep everyone from being injured, the magician sending him a knowing look that the human ignored. Stiles stealthily flips his partner off, smirking at the magician’s outraged noise as he wraps an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and turns his attention to the instructor, flashing the banshee an innocent look when she raises an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>All in all the first half of the class goes by without any issues and Stiles had even managed a few moves and impressed his girlfriend without failing flat on his face or breaking anything. He was however extremely drunk by the time the instructor starts going over the basics of the lap dance, his partner had challenging him to a contest where each successful execution of a pole move forced the other to drink, which he should have realized by Anna’s grin was going to end badly for him. The drunk agent was positive his partner had been using her magic to cheat but as he took loser shot after loser shot it became harder to tell if the magician was cheating or just knew what she was doing. Swallowing drink number who even knows anymore Stiles is blindsided by a strong hand wrapping around his bicep and all but throwing him into a chair, his heart racing as he stares wide eye at the dance instructor while she announces that he would be the group’s practice dummy since he was the only guy. Turning his wide eyes to his girlfriend as he silently pleads for help while the instructor approaches him, Stiles is met with a huge drunk smile on the banshee’s face, quickly realizing that she was going to be no help before flinching when the instructor’s caresses his cheek, still uncomfortable with strangers touching him after their recent run in with the Incubus-Succubus couple. The instructor must have noticed his flinch because during the rest of her explanation she barely touches him, keeping the touches as quick as possible and always announcing prior when she does touch him before quietly asking him if he was ok once she finished and broke the group off into pairs to try out the new moves. Nodding Stiles slumps in his chair in relief when his girlfriend quickly makes her way over, brushing past one of Daniella’s coven mates who had spent the past 2 hours staring at his ass before hoping into his lap and drunkenly swaying her hips. </p>
<p>“Care for a dance baby? I can make it oh so good for you.”</p>
<p>Lydia whispers, swaying her hips and pressing her lips against her boyfriend’s ear as she eyes the blonde who had been staring at Stiles’ ass with a possessive look, smiling smugly when the other girl obviously admits defeat. ‘Good, he's mine bitch.’ The banshee thinks as she drags her teeth along the shell of her boyfriend’s ear, smirking at his muffled moan and fully body shudder before pulling back to run her eyes over the man. Stiles’ hair is sweaty and matted messily to his forehead, his eyes glassy and his cheeks pink from the alcohol Anna had gotten in him. His mouth is open in awe as he stares back at her, his hands resting on her hips while Lydia practices the moves their instructor had just taught them, running her hands down his chest and grinding her hips into Stiles’ lap before moaning softly when she can feel his developing dick twitch with interest. It gives the banshee an idea, spurring her movements on as she grinds against him and mouths at the sensitive spot behind his ear, soaking up his bit off moans. His tight clothing and his girlfriend’s movements are driving the agent crazy, the pressure and movement on his dick cause a low heat to build in his gut and his balls to tighten up with need. Stiles barely manages to hold back a needy whine, remembering at the last moment that they are in public as Lydia pulls off his lap, sliding completely off of him before slipping to the floor, kneeling between his spread legs while she runs her hands up his thigh and press her face near his crotch. </p>
<p>“Fuck Lyds…”</p>
<p>Hearing her boyfriend’s soft whimper has her core pulsing, the knowledge that just her touch alone can get him so needy and desperate turns the banshee on so much she can feel her slick soaking through her underwear. Rotating her hips Lydia runs her hands along Stiles’ thighs, smirking up at him while she bites at her lip and rubs her tits against his bouncing legs before she pushes herself up his body until her belly is pressed against his chest and his face is buried between her tits. Sliding her hand through his damp hair Lydia continues using the moves she just learned, teasing her boyfriend until he whines and moans out that he's about to come in his pants, begging her to stop. </p>
<p>“So come baby. Your pants are black, nobody’s gonna notice.”</p>
<p>Lydia says, her teeth digging into the shell of his ear as she ruts in her boyfriend’s lap, smirking when she feels his hips spasm as he comes, his cheeks burning bright in embarrassment. ‘God he looks so cute like this.’ The banshee thinks, her drunk brain demanding more of the glorious sight before celebrating when Anna hands the two of them another celebratory shot, winking at her partner as she does. The resulting blush on her boyfriend’s face has Lydia’s pussy throbbing in need as Stiles squirms beneath her, downing his shot quickly before excusing himself to the bathroom. The banshee waits a minute before asking the instructor where the water fountain is, quickly turning down the opposite hallway and heads towards the bathroom. It takes a moment for her intoxicated brain to figure out which bathroom her boyfriend had disappeared into, pushing the unlocked door open and locking it behind her when she finds him. Stiles barely has time to ask why his girlfriend was in the men’s bathroom before the strawberry blonde drops to her knees and pulls down his athletic pants, swallowing his covered cock in one motion. </p>
<p>“FUUUUUUCK!”</p>
<p>Stiles’ knees nearly buckle at the wet hot suction around his dick, Lydia’s throat swallowing as she bobs her head quickly, pulling back to suck at the head, her teeth dragging across the sensitive skin and her tongue pressing against his slit before swallowing him to the root again. The banshee keeps up this pattern, periodically changing the rhythm until Stiles’ cock is fully hard and dripping down the back of her throat, pulling of his cock with a wet pop and a long trail of spit and precum connecting them together. Wiping her lip Lydia quickly wraps her hand around her boyfriend’s massive prick, leading him over to a chair in the corner before shoving him into it and climbing into his lap, moaning loudly and arching her back as his cock slides deeply into her cunt in one slick movement. Lydia’s thighs trembles as she sits in Stiles’ lap adjusting to his cock stretching her wide open, the stretch of her boyfriend’s length stinging a bit without his usual prep before leaning forward to press her lips against his, running her hands through his hair and gently tugging on the locks. The banshee moans into the human’s mouth as one of his hands tightly grips her hips while the other slips under her sports bra to rub and pinch at her nipple, his movement uncoordinated and sloppy from the alcohol running through his veins. Not that Lydia’ were much better, her earlier drinks making it hard to focus on her movements once she adjusted to the intrusion and started rocking her hips, almost falling off his lap if not for Stiles’ hand on her hips holding her in place. </p>
<p>“Fuck s'good Lyds. S'fucking good baby. Touch yourself, wanna see you come.”</p>
<p>Stiles moans, mouthing at the banshee’s neck, his teeth leaving small indents behind as he makes his way down to her chest, pushing up her bra before wrapping his mouth around a nipple and moving his hand up to loosely wrap around her neck. Feeling Stiles’ fingers press into her throat has the banshee rocking wildly in his lap, her own fingers digging into the back of the human’s neck and rubbing against her clit as she chases her orgasm, crying out when his teeth close around her erect nipple. Feeling his orgasm fast approaching Stiles rocks his hips upwards, matching Lydia’s movements as they rut against together until he feels his girlfriend’s cunt twitch and tighten up around him right before she comes, her inner walls fluttering against his cock and sending him over the edge soon after. Lydia moans softly as she feels Stiles’ cum flood into her womb, shivering in his lap and pulling him close for a messy drunken kiss. The two of them trade sloppy kisses as they come down from the orgasms, bursting out in laughter after Stiles lifts the banshee up and nearly drops both of them to the floor as he wobbly makes his way over to the sink so they can clean up, doing a half-hazard job before heading back to the class. Stiles’ blush returns in full when their entire group sends them knowing looks as they walk back into the studio with Anna flashing her partner a thumbs up, laughing when Lydia silences the human’s embarrassed stuttering with a kiss before announcing to the party it’s time for the next part of the evening, ignoring Stiles’ quiet protest. Pulling her boyfriend into another filthy kiss Lydia drags her breathless boyfriend out of the studio, leading the bachelorette party to the male strip club down the street for a night of some professional entertainment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is curious here is what Anna and Daniellla look like.</p>
<p>Anna:<br/> </p>
<p>Daniella:<br/> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>